Aratameru
by Roronoa Minamino
Summary: "...si tan sólo hubiera dicho las palabras correctas...en el momento debido...". Una especie de resumen corto demasiado malo, pero bueh. Lean y dejen Review. NueKura KuronuexKurama


**Resumen:** "¿Qué tal si hubiera hecho tal o cual cosa?" Muchas veces nos preguntamos cosas como esa, especialmente cuando algo no resulta como hubiéramos deseado. Dicen que pequeñas cosas que cambien en un determinado momento pueden generar grandes cambios en el futuro. Una pequeña forma de hacer un gran cambio en las vidas de Kuronue y Kurama. Algo tan simple que les habría ahorrado todas aquellas penas, principalmente a Kurama.

**Advertencia:** Lo típico: Éste es un fic Yaoi (lo que, a grandes rasgos, es amor entre dos hombres). Lo de siempre, si no les gusta, no lean. La pareja es **KuronuexKurama** (NueKura), como era de esperarse ¬w¬

**Disclaimer:** Ya lo saben, Yuu Yuu Hakusho no me pertenece. Si así fuera, esto que leen estaría en manga y anime pero, tristemente, no es así. YYH pertenece a Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei. Yo sólo uso una pequeñísima parte de sus geniales personajes para entretenerme un rato haciendo historias sin fines de lucro.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Llevaban ya algunos minutos tratando de escapar de ese maldito lugar. Aún no entendían qué era lo que había salido mal. Todo el robo fue tal como lo planearon. No hubo ningún problema aparentemente. Todo sobrevino en el momento de huir. De alguna manera los dueños del lugar se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, triplicando la seguridad. Ataques por doquier tratando de detener su huída y con ello, evitar que se llevaran valiosísimos artefactos. Corrían tan rápido como sus piernas se los permitían, pero no parecían llegar a la salida. El sonido de un delgado metal rompiéndose llegó hasta los sensibles oídos del youko quien se giró al escuchar los pasos del otro volviendo por donde venían.

"¡Mi pendiente se ha caído!" le oyó decir.

"¡Déjalo!"

"¡No puedo! ¡Es muy importante!" Kurama le miró atónito. Los dos sabían el tremendo riesgo que implicaba volver tan sólo unos cuantos pasos. Un pensamiento cruzó por la mente del kitsune. Titubeó un poco, no estaba seguro de si debía hacerlo, ni mucho menos de la reacción que esto podría generar en el otro. Su corazón se adelantó a la razón, sin permitirle considerarlo de nuevo. El tiempo era vital y escaso.

"¿¡Más importante que nosotros!" Kuronue se detuvo en seco. Hacía tiempo que había notado actitudes distintas en su amigo para con él. Estaba seguro de que le gustaba, y él también gustaba del youko, pero a veces era un tanto tosco como para atreverse a confesárselo abiertamente. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por el sonido que ocasionaron las lanzas de bambú cortando el aire en frente suyo, justo donde yacía su pendiente. Los ojos de Kuronue se abrieron en shock. ¡Estuvo a punto de morir! Sintió el agarre firme de una mano en su muñeca, tirando de ella fuertemente, obligándolo a girarse y correr.

"Kurama…" fue lo único que escapó de su boca en forma de susurro en ese instante. Momentos más tarde lograron lo que les había parecido imposible de alcanzar. Finalmente estaban lejos de aquel lugar, completamente libres de todo peligro. Ambos respiraban agitados y, al cabo de unos instantes, el de cabello negro habló. "K-Kurama…me…salvaste la vida. Gracias" aún tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"No tienes de qué agradecerme. Sólo prométeme que no volverás a arriesgarte de esa manera otra vez, o yo mismo te salvaré y luego te mataré con mis propias manos" respondió aliviado pues habían logrado salir vivos y a salvo, sonriendo de lado con eso último. Kuronue recordó aquello que le detuvo a sólo unos centímetros de la muerte.

"No. No lo haré…" le sonrió sinceramente, acercándose un poco más al youko, envolviéndole con sus brazos. "Muchas gracias" murmuró suavemente, depositando un suave beso sobre los labios del zorro, quien le abrazó de vuelta, completamente feliz de conservar a su amado a su lado.

**・・・「おわり」・・・**

Otra mas de las cositas que se me han ocurrido en "últimas" fechas (entre comillas porque me ha tomado tiempo el ponerme a trabajar en serio en mis fics –headdesk-). Hace tiempo que estuve considerando esta idea, donde Kurama logra hacer que Kuronue se detenga y abandone su pendiente. Dada la situación en que ocurrió todo en la peli, sería difícil que de verdad ocurriera, puesto que no les dieron tiempo de nada, tristemente, pero sería genial si algo así hubiese sucedido, aunque presiento que, de haber pasado, el Kurama humano (el pelirrojo) jamás hubiera existido como lo conocemos, incluso el Team Urameshi podría no haber existido. Son demasiadas posibilidades de lo que podría haber pasado si Kuronue no hubiese muerto, dado que siempre se ha pensado que los más mínimos cambios en la línea del tiempo podrían generar enormes cambios en la historia de un pueblo/país o incluso del planeta en general, pero pues…supongo que nunca lo sabremos, je.

Comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias, mismos que serán enormemente agradecidos, ya saben donde publicarlos ;) [Y ya saben, comentarios "logueados" serán respondidos si así lo desean :P]


End file.
